1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a hand-held power tool for cutting and shaping materials which include drywall construction sheets, wood stock of a reasonably thin character, siding sheets of wood, plastic and composition type material, as well as plastic and metal piping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In considering the field of hand-held tools it appears that in handling drywall materials the installers use short cuts by scoring where a break is desired, followed by breaking the sheet material, or by using power driven routers that produce clean cuts. Tools for cutting and shaping material include utility knives, hand operated saws, and bench mounted cutting devices, all of which are well known in the arts.
The invention has an important object to provide a battery powered, light weight tool to facilitate an individual in preparing drywall sheets for installation.
It is an object to provide a battery powered tool having a wide application for driving cutters with a minimum of driving mechanisms making the tool light weight and convenient for hand-held operations.
It is an object to provide a small size hand-held tool that is easy to manipulate to produce accurate results in cutting and shaping materials, including adjustable guard means to regulate depth of cut.
A further object is to provide a portable hand-held and speed controlled battery powered utility cutting tool that is simple to manufacture at low cost.
Other objects will be brought out in the following description of a tool that exemplifies a preferred embodiment of operating components.